


go kiss a hippogriff

by spacecleavage



Series: my bellarke  au week [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacecleavage/pseuds/spacecleavage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hogwarts AU - Clarke is studying</p>
            </blockquote>





	go kiss a hippogriff

**Author's Note:**

> Bellarke AU Week Day 3 - Crossover

Clarke is sequestered away in one of the study rooms in the new library, she had claimed the room all to herself, going so far as to kick out Miller and Monty - it had more to do with their flirting, then actually wanting to be alone - and denying Raven and Wells access - again with the flirting thing. She had wanted to be alone because she needed to practice this particular spell, it was a bit more complicated than she was used to and required a fair bit of movement.

She was so enmeshed in her study, she didn’t hear the door or the soft footfalls of someone creeping up behind her, but what did snap her out of her studies was a snigger. It was behind her, a head taller and she knew exactly who it was because he always did it to her. Especially during the prefect meetings when she would suggest something, or when they had patrol together, and he would somehow still be an asshole yet he was more honest with her than he was with basically anyone in their school. It was problem, especially when he was so cruel to her most of the time, then they had those moments when he would offer her some quiet words and make her feel like he was an actual person, rather than the jerk he was normally.

“You know that works a lot better if you move your entire body with that final move,” he smirked at her.

“Did you notice the keep out sign?”

“I saw it,”

“And you just ignored it?”

“Of course,” he smirked at her, his eyes had that stupid glow about them and she just wanted to that stupid look off his face. Kiss? No punch… with a brick.

“Why, why are you such a colossal jerk?” she asked, closing the gap between them, and Merlin she wanted to poke him in his broad chest.

“According to Octavia, it’s because I’m her brother, to everyone else? I’d give you a proper answer, but I really don’t care what they think.” He shrugged, moving so that she noticed he was leaning on the table, right next to her carefully arranged notes.

“Can you just, I don’t know, fly off a cliff? Or take a swim with the Giant Squid? Go kiss a hippogriff? Any of those options would be good,” she gave him a sarcastic smile before she pushed past him to look her notes.

“Or I could stay right here and keep annoying you? That sounds pretty fun,” he bumped her back. She glared back at him, he turned to her and pushed a stray curl back behind her ear.

She looked into his beautiful dark eyes, she was almost tempted to drown herself in them, then she looked down to his lips, they looked so full and sinful and she just wanted to press hers against his, she licked her lips.

“I want to kiss you,” he mumbled, her eyes looked back to his and once again she was almost lost in them.

“I want you…” she looked into his dark eyes, she felt his thumb brushed her cheekbone. “I want you to leave me alone to study,” she pushed him away. “You wanker,”


End file.
